


A Choice Between Two Things

by littlebell_captain



Series: For The People [3]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebell_captain/pseuds/littlebell_captain
Summary: This is the way the For The People series finale should have ended. I don’t make up the rules. I just know them. And they say Littlebell endgame.





	A Choice Between Two Things

**Author's Note:**

> Upon rewatching the pilot, I noticed something: Kate and Sandra’s outfits are inverses. Kate’s top is black and blazer is gray; Sandra’s top is gray and blazer is blue; Kate’s pants are blue whereas Sandra’s are black. They are wearing the same three colors in rotation. (And of course, Sandra is in black heels and Kate’s black shoes are flat.) I would like to thank Lyn Paolo (Costume Designer for For The People) and for you to take note of this as you read.

**Scene: Rooftop Party**

_Scene: Rooftop of the Federal Public Defenders’ office. Music is playing. People are socializing. Sandra and Allison are talking to someone and laughing, drinks in hand._

Sandra: _(Looks to the side at something or someone and ponders for the moment, as if trying to make a decision. She purses her lips.)_

_(Camera pans to Ted.)_

Ted: _(Is smiling, hopeful, a little flirty. Charming.)_

Sandra: _(Moves, as if she has made her choice.)_

_(Camera focuses on Sandra from the back. She is center of the frame. Her body blocks the view. We can’t see where she is going. Camera pans out.)_

Sandra: _(Is moving towards the exit.)_

**Scene: Sandra’s Office**

Sandra: _(Walks over to her desk, ignoring the stacks of papers, she reaches for her phone. Taking a deep breath, she quickly types out a text, and after a moment of hesitation, she presses send and put her phone down, wringing her hands.)_

**Scene: Final Pan**

_(Camera pans over all the characters, each moving, to or away. The song from the end of the pilot where Sandra and Allison were walking across the Brooklyn Bridge plays.)_

Kate: _(She is wearing the same outfit as she did for the swearing-in ceremony. She hurries down the front steps of the courthouse, walking towards the unseen distance. She moves with purpose, controlled and graceful.)_

Sandra: _(She steps out of the metro, also wearing the same outfit she did for the swearing-in ceremony. She has the same look in her eyes, of pure hope and unlimited awe, as she did in the pilot, first scene, first shot, our first look at her. Her eyes sparkle.)_

_(Camera pans over Thomas Paine Park. Sandra and Kate are walking next to each other, not touching but looking at each other. They are walking away from the courthouse, and the metro station next to it, and towards what can be presumed to be their respective offices down the street.)_

Kate: _(Excitedly saying something, moving her hand.)_

Sandra: _(Is looking at Kate and laughing, happy and full of light.)_

Kate: _(Smiles. Content.)_

_Fade to title card._


End file.
